Processing facilities and other facilities routinely include tanks for storing liquid materials and other materials. For example, oil storage tanks or tanks storing other materials are routinely used in tank farm facilities and other storage facilities. The tanks routinely include hatches providing access to the interior of the tanks. This may allow, for example, maintenance personnel to enter the tanks and perform inspections or other maintenance operations. Some tanks may have their hatches opened only once per year, while other tanks may have their hatches opened more frequently or less frequently.